


You're My Surprise

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of Kuroo and Kenma, Surprises, post-time skip ish, surprise trip to see bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Bokuto ran into the room, nearly knocking into the table, and pulled him into a tight hug. “When did you get here?” Bokuto asked, pulling away a little.Akaashi smiled up at him. “About twenty minutes ago,” he said. “I also got lunch, though I’m sure we’ll need to heat it up.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	You're My Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of Spiker/Setter Week! Went with Surprises for this one and had fun writing it!  
> Had a lot of different ideas for this one, and had the thought of continuing 'You're My Forever Loves', but doing a stand alone fic seemed more fitting for this prompt.  
> There's definitely no spoilers, it just takes place during the time skip time period, so don't worry!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The sun had just started to rise when Akaashi stepped outside. His hair was messily hidden underneath his beanie and his glasses were a little askew. He knocked against them as he rubbed his eyes, yawning for the umpteenth time that morning despite the coffee he’d basically chugged when he woke up.

He readjusted his bag, walking the short walk to the train station. The early morning made it feel longer, and the cold air did nothing to help. Puffs of fog floated past him with every breath, and the child part of his brain made a mental comment that he was basically a dragon.

He knew he was early -- his train wasn’t leaving for another hour -- but he was anxious, and as he stepped into the station, his tiredness seemed to completely fall away, leaving him standing there in muted excitement. It’d been months since he’d seen Bokuto due to their schedules never lining up. But he had the weekend off and Bokuto didn’t have any games, so he was surprising him.

The wait was long, and he was starting to fall asleep when the train pulled up. Akaashi pulled himself off the bench, thankful that he was taking an early train to avoid the crowd, and found a seat towards the back of the train. He settled in for the few hours it would be, feeling himself falling asleep again.

-.-.-

The sun had risen and was shining on him when he woke up. He was still an hour out from his destination, and he checked his phone, seeing a few texts from Kuroo and Kenma, which surprised him. Kenma was never up before noon, let alone  _ texting _ before noon.

**Kuroo** : You make it to your train safely?  
**Kuroo** : Akaashi?  
**Kuroo** : Ah, yes, you must be asleep.  
**Akaashi** : Sorry, yeah, just woke up. About an hour away.

He moved to Kenma’s texts.

**Kenma** : Please text Kuroo, he’s pacing.  
**Kenma** : You better not be dead.  
**Akaashi** : Only on the inside. I texted him back.

His phone buzzed, texts from both of them coming in.

**Kuroo** : Let us know when you get there.  
**Akaashi** : I always do.  
**Kuroo** : Good. Have a fun weekend!

Akaashi rolled his eyes and smiled.

**Kenma** : The only dead that’s allowed.  
**Akaashi** : Why are you up so early?  
**Kenma** : Kuroo woke me and won’t let me go back to sleep.  
**Akaashi** : Ah.  
**Kenma** : Yeah.

He put his phone away, looking out the window and watching the world go by. He settled back in his seat, trying (and failing) to get a little more sleep. He felt more tired by the time the train came to a stop.

Akaashi stretched and walked into the station, glancing at the time. It was just after noon, and he knew that Bokuto would be at the gym for another hour. Enough time for him to get to his apartment with lunch. Thankfully, Bokuto didn’t live too far from the station, meaning that Akaashi wouldn’t have to spend money on a taxi.

He popped into their favourite sandwich shop on his way, making sure to grab soup to go with their sandwiches, and made his way to Bokuto’s apartment. In Bokuto fashion, the door was unlocked, and he walked in, grimacing a little at the state of the kitchen. “Alright, so we’re definitely cleaning tonight,” he mumbled, walking past it and into the living room.

He dropped his bag onto the floor next to the couch and put the food on the table. Checking his phone, he realized that Bokuto would still be gone for another twenty minutes. Akaashi slipped his shoes off, curling into the arm of the couch. He sent Kuroo a quick text telling him he got there safely before closing his eyes. “A few more minutes of sleep won’t hurt,” he said, sinking into the couch.

-.-.-

A few more minutes turned into twenty minutes, and he jumped when he heard the front door slam. He sat up, his hat falling onto the couch, and rubbed at his eyes, knocking his glasses off his face. They landed in his lap, and he grabbed them, jumping when he heard a loud “AKAASHI!!”

Bokuto ran into the room, nearly knocking into the table, and pulled him into a tight hug. “When did you get here?” Bokuto asked, pulling away a little.

Akaashi smiled up at him. “About twenty minutes ago,” he said. “I also got lunch, though I’m sure we’ll need to heat it up.”

“You’re seriously the best, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, plopping down next to him. The couch shook a little, and he smiled again. “So how long are you here for?” Bokuto asked, passing Akaashi a bowl of soup.

“Until Monday. I’ve got the weekend free and it’s been a while since I saw you, so I thought I’d come surprise you,” he said, biting his lip. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay!” Bokuto said, smiling brightly for a second before it softened. “I’ve missed you, and I hate that we don’t get to see each other that often.”

“I know. But you’ve got your volleyball stuff, and I’ve got my job,” he said, turning his gaze into his soup bowl. It’d cooled down some, but it was still warm.

Bokuto knocked his knee against his, and he looked up. “We’ll get to see each other more often soon,” he said, smiling. “It’ll just take some time to get things figured out, that’s all.”

Akaashi hummed, and they ate, Bokuto telling him about the team and how things were going while he listened intently. Bokuto being Bokuto, he was able to sync up with their new setter within the first few practices. “But I still miss hitting your sets. Yours were always the best,” he said.

“I don’t know about that, Bokuto,” he said, face heating a little. “I just did what I could to give you the best sets I could.”

“And that’s why yours were always the best.” His face heated more, and Bokuto beamed at him.

The conversation strayed from volleyball to how their friends were doing. “So do Kuroo and Kenma know you’re here?” Bokuto asked, setting his empty soup cup on the table.

“Yeah. They said they’d try to come down tomorrow, depending on if Kuroo can get the time off,” Akaashi said, doing the same.

“It’ll be nice if they can. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them, too,” Bokuto said.

“That’s true. I haven’t seen them in a while either. But we’re definitely not having them over with the state of your apartment,” Akaashi teased.

Bokuto gasped, feigning hurt. “What do you mean by that? This apartment looks great!”

“Bokuto, have you seen your kitchen? It’s a disaster zone,” Akaashi laughed.

“It’s not my fault I’ve been busy,” Bokuto pouted. Akaashi leaned into him, snuggling under his arm.

“I know it’s not. Which is why we’ll both tackle it together.”

Bokuto perked up a little, squeezing his shoulders. “I know I said it already, but you really are the best, Akaashi.” He leaned down, kissing the top of Akaashi’s head. “I love you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi smiled, curling more into Bokuto’s side. “I love you too, Bokuto.” He closed his eyes, yawning.

“Get some sleep, okay? I can’t even imagine when you got up this morning,” Bokuto said softly.

“Far too early. The sun wasn’t even up until I was leaving,” he yawned.

Bokuto chuckled, the rumble deep in his chest. “Go to sleep.”

Akaashi nodded slightly. He let himself be pulled under, smiling as Bokuto kissed the top of his head again. This was the best way to spend his weekend, and he was glad he’d chosen to surprise Bokuto. He really had missed him.


End file.
